


Pursuit

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Zor can only do what he can.





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2019, Table 01.
> 
> Prompt: _time_

_They're coming._

_I can feel them._

Zor 'felt' a lot, these last decades. So much exposure to the Flowers -- and to their Protoculture gift, and his own twists on both -- left him in a constant state of raw-nerved psychic tension that was so close to madness as to be the same thing. Just one of many prices he'd paid over the long, long years of his unnatural lifespan.

But it helped when he _felt_ the Regess' hating hunters breathing down his neck --

Or Nimuul's lackeys.

Not all of the worldlet's quadrants were seeded yet -- 

_It will have to be enough --!_


End file.
